cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Letum
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red |nativeresources = }} Letum is the eighth of the New Pacific Order. History in GATO Letum previously has served honorably as Assembly Chairman, Minister of Defense, Minister of Domestic Affairs, Court Justice and Veto Holder of GATO. During his tenure in government he led GATO to its peak in numbers and international influence, and a peak in strength that was not reached again by any alliance for several months. Letum has served several terms as a brown team senator until he departed the brown team, journeying to the red team. GATO Medals and Ribbons * - Assembly Chairman Ribbon * - Brown Team Senator Ribbon * - Minister of Defense Ribbon * - Minister of Domestic Affairs Ribbon * - High Court Justice Ribbon * - Veto Holder Ribbon History in the New Pacific Order Letum joined the New Pacific Order on the 8th of February 2007, following discussions with Imperial Leadership. Some felt that his joining of Pacifica was controversial, coming immediately after serving as Commander in Chief of an enemy of the Order, GATO. However, the 's support encouraged the Body Republic to treat Letum as a comrade, and they quickly came to respect him. His writing skill in particular has been often noted, and he currently serves as a senior correspondent in the Order's . Letum spent most of his early months in Pacifica as a follower rather than a leader, fighting when needed, aiding those in need, and helping those whose morale had fallen. His introduction to government came in late 2007, when he entered the Pacifican Bank and the Military Command. Serving as a NCO in the Zeta and Omega Battalions for over a year in Military Command and as a member of Bank Leadership for two years. From then on, his work became increasingly noted, and he rose to several positions, before being elected several times to the Council Pacifica. He has served as a Councilor from March 2008 until November 2008, presiding over many important projects. His service on the Council came to an end in November 2008 when he declined a nomination to run for another term in the Council. Letum would make a brief return to the Council prior to its reform in the spring of 2010. He has also temporarily served as the red team senator during that time. Past and Present Occupations Imperial Leadership The Imperial Officers (or simply, "IOs") of Military Affairs and Internal Affairs oversee multiple departments while the IOs of Economic Affairs and Foreign Affairs oversee only the one department each. In early 2014 Letum was appointed to the position of Regent, before later being appointed the eighth Emperor of the New Pacific Order on 20 May 2014. Economic Affairs On June 18, 2011 the Tech Corps merged with the Pacific Bank to form the Department of Economic Affairs. This was done to increase efficiency between the two as they worked hand in hand on matters already. The Executive Board are the Department Heads of Economic Affairs and composed of the Executives. As an Executive, Letum works with the IOs to determine and set the policy of the department. Executives are also responsible for making certain that all day to day tasks of the Department are completed. Letum worked as a founder of the DEA. He held it together in many ways with Zeta Defender teaching the young directors and auditors the new ways of this huge department. After 180 days in the job, Letum was promoted to IO by Mary the Fantabulous alongside Bakamitai who later became Regent when Brehon was appointed the 6th Emperor of the NPO. Pacifican Bank Letum has spent a majority of his time within the Order as a member of the Pacifican Bank. He finances the warring nations of the Order. In addition to the basic duties of a bank nation, he has held several leadership positions within the bank. As Bank Chairman he was in charge of both running the bank and planning for the future as well as organizing the reparations from the War of Armageddon. Due to time constraints Letum resigned from his position as Bank Chairman, but continued to advise the leadership of the bank on many issues, from planning out future projects to the most effective way to organized aid drops. After he resumed activity, he was re-instated as Vice-Chairman in July 2010, exactly 2 years after his first appointment to that position. Letum was promoted back to Bank Chairman on November 16, 2010 when Slovotsky retired. Letum's long bank career continued onward in the Department of Economic Affairs when the Bank and Tech Corps merged on June 18, 2011. Awards Leadership Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order